Talk:Hierro
Hierro Users Section & Removal of Stub Label? Hi, I was wondering if we should add a Hierro Users/Notable Hierro Users section as it is with the Sonído page. I am not sure if it should be added since it is possibly assumed that all Arrancar can use Hierro. Also, this page seems to be okay in terms of information amount. How little information constitutes a stub? Thank you! --Mr. N 23:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Hey. U know, I need to read the Hierro section, to see what we have written as this seems to be a common misunderstanding with Hierro on this Website. Alright, this might help clarify things for u Mr. N. First up, Arrancars can't use Hierro. Confused? People think that Hierro is something that can be turned on or off, but that is not right. Hierros are an Arrancars' Iron-Skin. It is always on. However, Arrancars can increase their defense by focusing the Reiatsu and further hardening their bodies. To answer u'or question, no. All Arrancars have a Hierro, but its strength changes from Arrancar to Arrancar. Minato 23:59, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Ah. Thanks for that clarification, Minato88! --Mr. N 00:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) No prob. And I will remove the Stub. It really isn't needed anymore as all of the Info is there. Minato 00:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Clean-Up I got rid of this trivia: *Nnoitra Jiruga claims that his Hierro is the strongest of all the Arrancar. However, the truth of this matter is presently unknown. Because it's already described in detail in the article. I also am not sure about keeping this one: *Although all the Arrancar possess Hierro, there is a possibility that some don't benefit from it as much as others do. The Octava Espada Szayel Aporro Granz was shown being able to bleed from even the slightest attacks, an occurrence that wouldn't have affected any of the other Arrancar. I changed it slightly, since other Arrancar have been shown to have a varying degree of Hierro, and it's hard to compare Szayel Aporro to every single other Arrancar in such a general way. I'm not sure if we should keep it, because it seems a little too fan-based to me. Szayel Aporro has shown that he can block attacks with his bare hands, as when he evaded and captured Renji's Shikai during the beginning of their fight, and he wasn't injured at all. Without knowing the strength behind the attacks everyone else faced, much less the range of strength behind the attacks Szayel Aporro dealt with, it's hard to say that he bleeds at the slightest of attacks, when it's simply not true. But I digress. [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 17:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Theres nothing to digress about. I don't like either one. Nnoitra claimed to have the strongest and considering no other Espada has been hard to cut I agree with that claim. Also I disagree with others saying Szayel had no Hiierro or a very weak one cause he was able to survive Uryu's special attack(whatever its name is, I can't remember). I say leave them out. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 19:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I think in its current form it is speculative in the way it is worded, and I've removed it until a decent version of it is agreed on. It should not be re-added as it is now. If you guys can come up with a better way of wording it, then post it here and we'll see. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 19:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) How can the part about Captain Amagai and Ichigo's battle be used in this? Filler should have nothing to do with this Bleach wiki unless the specific page is dedicated to filler subjects ONLY, and is labeled as such JustinCredibleLove (talk) 03:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC). :The anime is a secondary source, where it does not contradict the manga it is used. It is always identified by an anime reference.-- References This page doesn't have anything cited, I believe. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 13:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hierro standardized? It is stated that arrancar (in general) possess hierro.http://www.mangahere.com/manga/bleach/v23/c203/2.html So i was wondering if it should be added to arrancar pages in a similar way that spiritual power is listed for everyone(even those that don't really boast a particularly strong spiritual power or skill with it)?